PPAR agonists are well known and have been described in the prior art, (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,200,995 to De La Brouse-Elwood et. al.; WO 03/043997 to Johnston et. al. and WO 01/00603 and WO 02/092590 to Keil et. al.) Compounds comprising an oxadiazolone feature as inhibitors of factor Xa were disclosed in DE 101 12 768 A1 and oxodiazolones have also been described as oral hypoglycemic agents in WO 96/13264, WO 02/092590, WO2004/080943, WO2005/054213 and WO2005/097786). Compounds comprising an oxadiazolone feature as inhibitors of factor Xa were disclosed in DE 101 12 768 A1, oral hypoglycemic agents in WO 96/13264. From WO 97/40017 compounds having a phenyl group linked to heterocycles are known as modulators of molecules with phosphotyrosine recognition units. Benzene derivatives as inhibitors of squalene synthase and protein farnesyltransferase are described in WO96/34851 to Stapper et. al.